GoW2 Archive
The Final Battle � The Grapes of Wrath � 2035 April 12th Wraith: 1 Superhive 1 General Drac�s flagship (though he himself is stationed on the Superhive) 195 Upgraded hive ships 110 Predators 500 Upgraded Cruisers 45 Old Hive ships 30 Old Cruisers 190,000 Darts 19,500 Bombers Tau�ri + Allies: Phoenix -The Leviathon battleship -12 Serpent battlecruisers -2 Aegis class carriers -8 Henry arnolds cruiser -6 unity destroyer -6 tegelus gunship -3 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 columbia class assault carrier -12 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 500 F-302a's Hades + Allies -The Cerberus battleship - 3 Serpent battlecruisers -7 Aegis class carriers -5 Henry arnolds cruiser -24 unity destroyer -8 tegelus gunship -2 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 500 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 23 Serpent battlecruisers -17 Aegis class carriers -35 Henry arnolds cruiser -53 unity destroyer -65 tegelus gunship -18 deadalus class battlecarrier -36 Alkesh bombers -12 columbia class assault carrier -A combined airwing of 2400 F-302a's and F/B-307 Jaffa - 7 Jaffa Ubertaks - 40 Ha�taks Asgard - 18 Oneills - 21 Valkeries War!!! The war had finally made it�s way to earth, after over a week of fighting the planet was starting to crumble under the pressure of the enormous Wraith armada, but reinforcements were on there way, the Phoenix battle fleet was travelling through a hyperspace tear made by the Supergate directly to Earth and the Hades fleet was rallying support from across the Milky Way to retake Earth. The activation of the ancient outpost had bought the Tau�ri time, but only time� General Drac stood on the bridge of the Superhive seething with a barely controlled rage, with the loss of the lions share of his Predator fleet the battle on Earth would be extended far beyond the acceptable limit, and he knew the Tau�ri were coming. His plans ruined he ordered all ships to break off the attack and return to orbit, he was going to bomb the planet from orbit! �The Seas will boil, and the rivers will run red with blood for ever daring to meddle in our affairs!� proclaimed General Drac. The fleet above Earth began to disperse across the planet with most of it concentrated in the northern hemisphere but before they could get into to position and fire one of the Wraith ships detected a strange anomaly just past the moon. Three Wraith cruisers were sent, they were moving to investigate when the anomaly suddenly burst into a huge hyperspace window and out of it emerged the Phoenix battle fleet after several days traversing the hyperspace corridors they�d arrived! The Cruisers were annihilated in the cleansing fire of the fleets opening volley. The Wraith fleet was taken completely by surprise, Drac hadn�t been expecting reinforcements so soon, but the Phoenix fleet was outnumbered and outgunned. He quickly ordered the entire remaining Predator wing as well as a large chunk of the cruisers to engage the fleet. Led by Drac�s old flagship they quickly targeted and fired at the event horizon of the hyperspace tear causing it to become unstable and collapse destroying or stranding the rest of the Pegasus fleet which had been travelling slightly behind the Phoenix fleet. Backed into a corner and completely alone the captain of the Leviathon ordered the fleet forward, attacking with ferocity never seen before the Tau�ri desperately tried to give the Hades fleet enough time to arrive. With tactics the Tau�ri�s greatest asset they held the Wraith at bay but they were taking a beating. The smaller more manoeuvrable Tau�ri ships flew in between the larger Wraith ships firing nukes at close range to maximise damage, flying so close also meant many of the Wraith ships were being hit by friendly fire. During the course of the battle the Leviathon once again found itself facing down Drac�s flagship but this would be the last time they would meet. Both ships opened fire with all batteries, exchanging blows for the better part of a minute but the flagship had an impressive amount of firepower and it�s point defence canons meant fewer and fewer missiles got through and hit there mark, the Leviathon was taking damage and began evasive manoeuvres attempting to retreat but the flagship was incredibly agile for it�s size. Just when all seemed lost and the flagship was bearing down on the Leviathon a second hyperspace window opened�the Jaffa! A large force of ha�tak vessels and Ubertaks emerged from hyperspace to help the Tau'ri in their darkest hour! Firing a volley from there energy canons they destroyed several weakened Wraith ships, however the Wraith reacted immediately destroying several Ha�tak in the first volley their Goa�uld shields unable to match the Wraith firepower their ships crumbled under the strain the Wraith weapons effortlessly breaking through their shields. The Jaffa vessels were dated technologically and were not match for even the Wraith cruisers. The Ha'taks however did have superior maneuverability and used it to fly circles around the more powerful Wraith vessesl hammering them with volly after volly of weapon fire. Only the Ubertaks could go toe to toe with the Wraith warships and only just barely. Seeing the plight of the Leviathon two Ubertaks moved in to attack the flagship, the Ubertaks swooped in and opened fire. The blasts hit home striking a shimmering green wall of energy, the flagship wiped the Ubertaks out in the counter attack the advanced Jaffa warships bursting into flames but the distraction gave the Leviathon the chance it needed to escape through the burning wreckage of the Jaffa vessels.Though unable to turn the tide of battle the Jaffa provided enough of a distraction for the Tau�ri fleet to regroup and begin a counter offensive� Above Earth General Drac was not concerned with the battle and continued to coordinate the annihilation of the Tau�ri, ordering a small group of Hives to target the largest groupings of life signs on the planet, the first volley wiped out millions as the wraith systematically targeted and destroyed targets on the surface. General Drac laughed manically to himself drawing some sadistic pleasure from the extinction of the Tau�ri, but out in the vastness of space the battle continued to rage� The Tau�ri offensive pushed the Wraith onto the defensive but the advantage was quickly regained and the Wraith once again pressed hard on the Tau�ri lines. The Wraith fleet encircled the Tau'ri cutting off their escape and tearing them to shreds. Sensing the Leviathon�s weakness the over zealous captain of Drac�s flagship broke formation and headed straight for the Leviathon intent on it�s destruction, the Leviathon�s shields were down to 30% and it couldn�t withstand a confrontation, but planning to use the flagships speed and the captains recklessness against them Captain Richardson of the Leviathon ordered the ship to fall back best speed and divert all power to the aft shields. The flagship quickly matched the Leviathon�s speed and closed the gap unleashing the full force of it's weapon batteries on the Leviathon, though the shields were taking a beating the Leviathon continued on course until the flagship was almost directly above them, then suddenly with an incredible feat of tactical ingenuity Richardson ordered a full stop cutting all power to the engines and activating maximum reverse thrust. The flagship catipulted past the Leviathon exposing it�s rear, with the point defence canons facing the front and unable to react in time the Leviathon released a devastating barrage of over three dozen nukes straight into the rear of the flagship smashing into the shields bringing them down and literally vaporising a third of the hull causing secondary explosions moments later destroying the ship. Unfazed the Wraith continued to press their advantage and were on the verge of victory, the Phoenix fleet was battered and almost two thirds of the fleet had been destroyed, but they continued to fight the hopeless battle. The Wraith were reckless in there attacks often leaving themselves open to attack so they could do more damage but with numerical superiority it made little difference the Phoenix fleet could do nothing against so large a force. Just as the Wraith armada closed in for the final blow another of Earths allies arrived, the Asgard had come! They burst forth guns blazing sending shock waves through the Wraith fleet. Though not enough to win the battle they were enough to even the odds against the Wraith fleet sent against them and with a renewed spirit and Earths allies rallied around them the fleet fought on. Holding the line the Allied fleet made the Wraith pay dearly for every ship they took but with most of the Wraith fleet yet to join the battle the outcome looked bleak. The Asgard were smashing ships left and right the Oneills making straffing runs across the bows of the Wraith warships, but after only minutes of battle their shields were beginning to buckle and they were still no closer to winning. The Wraith were too numerous and the weight of fire power too great... Finally in the eleventh hour their comm rads ships falling apart around them the Hades fleet finally arrived to save the Phoenix fleet and Earth, the Cerberus burst out of hyperspace guns blazing with the rest of the fleet not far behind. The Wraith could only look on in horror as the wrath of the Tau�ri rained down on them. Within seconds a dozen Wraith ships had been destroyed. The Wraith fought a fighting retreat as they fled back to Earth outnumbered and outgunned the Wraith rejoined the main fleet in orbit ready for the final send off after suffering heavy losses.